The Underground Rebellion
by ILoveFunny
Summary: Katniss and Peeta failed. 12 years after the second rebellion, Jessamine Odiar is picked to go in the 85th Hunger Games and win like her deceased father. How will everyone handle this? And herself? Who will sponsor her? Will she even get a sponsor? Read to find out! R&R Please! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through my house's dormer windows. I yawned and stretched, then rid my eyes of the red haze. Looking over to the next bed, I saw that my mother and only parent, was still asleep.

Smiling slightly, I thought about my mom.

Her name is Annie, and she was a victor of the Hunger Games. She is about 5', 5'', and very beautiful. She has long, honey blonde hair, and striking grey eyes. I've seen a lot of men hit on her, but she turns them down, saying she is waiting. She works as a shopkeeper for the market, even though she is a victor. Annie is the strongest person I know. She goes through these, these _things_. She'll curl up and cover her ears, rocking back and forth. I will walk up and hug her, and stroke her hair. Then my mother walkes away like nothing happened.

Me, I am nothing like her. My name's Jessamine, but most call me Jessie. I'm short for my age, 12. I'm 4' 9'', and have light, light, light brown hair, with bright hazel eyes. A lot of boys comment on my build. Long legs and arms, slim waist and small chest. Just sly and nimble, they say. Mom says I look like my dad, Finnick.

He's dead.

I've seen pictures and heard stories of how he died protecting my mother and I during the 2nd rebellion.

I just shake my head and stand up, walking over to my meager closet. I pull on a tshirt, and jeans, with my worn boots, with my bathing uniform under it. Grabbing a slice of bread, and slip my dagger in my boot. Kissing my mom, I walk out the front door, to do my chores.

I'm gonna stop, and answer a few questions.

Meager closet, you say? Weeeellllll, after everthing happened, Everyone was downgrated. Then, like a reaping, some names were given money, and a busness.

We didn't get picked, so we live in a cottage like place. And make very little money. So I've been supporting us, while my mother does what she can.

And, why do you need a knife? Again, I support. I am handy with knives, a bow, spear, climbing, slingshot, hiding, escaping, hiding and holding (Tell you later), and swimming.

I hate swords and clubs, along with surrendering.

I quietly shut the door, and take a deep breath of the sweet and salty smell of home. Making my way to the beach, I strip. And when my check in, I run over to Alec.

Alec is my soulmate. Not in a sexual way. He is my rock. My lean-to. My shelter in the rain. My Alec.

He just finished checking in, and he is in the basic trunks, with our protective covering.

The protective covering is made out of tough, light chain, very waterproof, too. It blends with our skin, making us look bumpy.

"You ready?" I ask, hip-checking him as we walk to the surf.

He bumps me back and sighs, "To do what? Get dressed up later, or pick coral? Niether. I want to _sleep_."

I laugh, and suddenly feel the depressing cloud sink over me. "You don't want to dress up really pretty? I can put bows in your hair! Or, we can make you Medusa, give you bed head."

"Nope, I had somthing else in mind. Elwin the escort! Bright orange wig, turcouse suit, and I may sanitize my hands when I touch anything," He stopped and did a really funny move of shaking my hand, then yanking his hand away, picking up some water, and shuddering untill he was done.

I clutched my stomach, and smacked him on the arm.

"It may work for you," I said, and twirled a black lock of his short hair in my fingers.

"Whatever, let's go," He look a deep breath, and swam out to the boats.

I dove right after, my body relaxing as I did so. The current took me to la la land, and I did a lazy backstroke, until I heard my captian's bark, "Jessie! Get ya breatha' and do ya rounds! It's reapin' day for Christ's sake!" I jumped at his Irish acsent, grabbed my breather and basket and dove down.

I grabbed them and dove down.

The ocean is one of the Universe's greatest wonders; Calm one minute, a hurricane the next. Pretty fish, man eaters.

To me, it's a beautiful escape form my life. From my mother's panic attacks, school drama, and people's comments, "Finnick Odiar's daughter... he was so better then her... she'll amount to nothing."

My trained eyes spot the wavy weeds, and pull them out, for over an hour when I feel my air thin.

I kick up, then feel my breather completely give out and dissolve in the water.

My heard breaks the surface, and I gasp in the air greatfully. I am about a quaterer mile away from the boat.

Wanting to go hunt and train for a while, I swin my harderst and get there in about 2 minutes, and see people watching me swim. I slip onto the boat and give my captian my basket, then swim back to land. Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel, I see my other two friends, Emma and Jake.

I run over, and put a finger to my lips so Jake says nothing. Then put my long fingers over Emma's eyes and say in a husky voice, "Guess who?"

She laughs and says, "My worst nightmare?"

"Stop it, you. You're making me blush, but no."

"My knife weilding maniac best friend?"

"You know me too well. I just wanted to say I'm checking the snares on the right side and gonna head home to get ready. See ya." She and Jake waved and I put my clothes back on, and headed into the mossy forest alone.

I went to my tree, and pulled out my best knife, and slipped it into my boot. Then my bow in case I run into something.

From my first 2 snares, I get a 2 rabbits, and on my last one a small fox.

I was putting my knife in the tree, when I heard the twing snap.

My sences prickled. I heard the low pant of a person, proof that they have been running to keep up. My fingers itch to pull my bow taught, but I stop short when I hear that they move again. I grab my knife and run at a full sprint to the river; suddenly afraid that it's a Peacekeeper doing his rounds.

I dashup the nearest tree and hide, seeing them strak past me. I sat there for 30 minutes, holding. (See, hide and holding) Then slowly walked home, and shut the door quietly. I slip off my boots and walk to my bedroom, to see my mother laying out a light blue blouse and white skirt wirh ballet flats. I smile and say, "You know I always stain white."

She jumps and whirls for the knife next to her bed; her reflexes kicking in. She smiles and says, "These were mine. I can't believe it's your third reaping day," she got a glossy look in her eyes, "That was my day too. I was so sure of everything."

"Its gonna be okay, mom. Just don't worry, my name is only in there 5 times."

"I know, but hun, they changed _everything_ anout the games."

I didn't know what to say. In truth, they had changed. More brutal, and merciless.

I just nodded, and but hot water in the tub. When I slipped in, my muscles un knotted, and I let my mother wash my hair. She would murmmer things, just to herself.

"You have your father's hair. Light and fine, just the right color. You look like him, everywhere."

When we were done, I just stood up, and towled off, while my mother did my hair into a waterfall braid. I slipped into the clothes, and gasped when I looked into the mirror.

The blouse hugged my waist slightly, but the white skirt was layered, so it went well together. The ballet flats were just there, but it went together somehow.

I turned and hugged my mother. She squeased back then checked the time.

"Oh! Godness, we have to go; its 1:20. We have to be there by 2." I nodded and we walked to the stands, where we were fortunate to be close by. Some people had to travel 3 days to get here.

When we got there, I did the finger prick and headed off to the 12's pen, just in time when district 4's escort; Unise, got there.

With her turcoise wig teetering attop her head she exclaimed, "Well! Look at you lot this year! Getting more fabulous everyday! But, on to more serious news!

"Welcome to the 85th Hunger Games! Your mayor will be here shortly, But I will say his part for you all! As you all know, after the second rebellion, we had a two year stand still, where no Hunger Games events were held. Thus, we decided on a more festive game, with a younger group age.

"But, this year, we will have 5, 6 year olds in the reaping ball! So, May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

The emblem played, and Presedent Snow's terrible voice came on, "As you all know, the Hunger Games are a celebeartion and punishment of the two rebellions," The famous Katniss Everdeen was shown in her home at district 12, commiting suicide, "And this is just a reminder. But welcome to the 85th annual Hunger Games!" The recording rambled on some more, then was shut off.

Unise walked back on stage and said, "Well, let's get onto it, but we will be doing boys first!"

Her manicured hand clawed around, and then pulled a slip out, and called out, "Warren Young, age 6."

Everyone gasped, including me. He was Alec's little brother.

The little black haired boy slowly walked up the stage, tears rolling down his rounded face, when Alec called out, "I voluenteer!"

"And who are you?" Unise asked.

"Alexander Young, his older brother."

"I am so sorry, but family cannot volunteer." Alec started hyperventalating, and his and my mother's took him aside.

I watched them, silently pleading that he would stop and breathe normal.

"Now for the laides!" Her hand dug around in the girls bowl, pulled out a slip, and called out,

"Jessamine Odiar."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! I know that I didn't do this on my first chapter. I wanted you to read IT, and not this.

Thank you to all of my readers, and favoriteers, I hope you all enjoy Chapter two! (I'm not nameing them)

Disclamer:_ I do not own anything!_

_ILoveFunny_

? POV

I walked down the halls to my room, wanting to be alone for while. I collapsed onto my bed, looking at the gray sheets; wanting to see my Annie, and my daughter.

I leaned over to my nightstand, and pulled out letters Annie had sent me, along with some pictures.

I pulled out my favorite, when Jessamine was 4.

_Dearest Finnick,_

_Jessie asks about you daily. She reminds me of you, with her looks and toss it off attitude. I miss you holding me at night, I wish I could see you so badly. _

_She helps with the fear, Fin. When I curl up, she's there, just like you. _

_She's showing an interest in knives, and archery. I daresay tell Katniss she has compition. How is she, by the way? And Peeta?_

_I've made friends, like you told me too. A woman my age, Riley, her boy is the same age as Jessie, and they play together. I've included a picture of Jessamine, and a letter she wrote to you in school. _

_I love you,_

_Annie Odiar_

Then, in 4 year old letters,

_Daddy,_

_Mommy says you can't come home. Is it true?_

_My teacher taught us the letter J, for Jessie! I have a new friend, Daddy. His name's Alec. _

_I got new sandals today, they are white and brown. And a new jacket, thats blue._

_Come home, when you can,_

_Jessamine Samantha Odiar_

_P.S It's Jessie!_

I smiled, and pulled out the photo. Jessie's hair was in a braid down her back, and she was playing in the ocean, clearly enjoying it. Then one of her and her mother, looking up at the camera. Then picture I took with me everywhere.

Someone rang my doorbell and said, "Finnick? I reapings are being shown," Peeta said, and I heard him walk off.

I sighed and walked out into the commons, smiled at Katniss and a few Capitol traitors who tried to flirt.

The emblem played and fake footages of Katniss were played, and the old leader rasped out some words, then they cut to the reapings.

I idily played with my nails, half lisening to the " I VOLUNTEER'S!" and faint sobbing, until my district showed up.

It was cloudy, and I saw Annie out of the corner of the screen, and it made my heart throb.

A little boy was chosen, and Annie had to restrain him with is mother, but I seen a jerking movement from the 12's pen and saw a girl looking over to them.

Unise walked to the girl's and pulled out a slip, and called out, "Jessamine Odiar."

I felt fear grip my chest, and everyone look to me, fear in their eyes, but it didn't compare to mine.

Jessie took a breath, and walked up to the stage.

My little girl had changed. She was tall, and just beginning to grow in her looks. You could see the athourity in her stance. I saw Annie frozen with fear, friends trying to get her to talk franticly.

"Odiar? As in Finnick Odiar? Well, what a turn! Anything to say?" Unise said, uneffected.

Silence. Then something I had only witnessed once happened. Something that could get everyone killed.

Everyone kissed their hands, and put four fingers in the air, then crossed their other arm outward, with another four crossed over.

Katniss stood staring, unblinking, at the scene. She was determined to see her neice out of the arena.

JPOV

I stood, frozen at all the crossing fours, my mother doing it too.

Trying my best to hold in my tears, I walked into the Justice Buliding.

As soon as I was in the visiting room, I pressed my hands to my eyes and let out some tears, fanning myself and trying to keep calm. At thid moment, I had 4 priorities.

1.) Get Alec to care for my mother.

2.) Protect Warren and my reputation.

3.) Make a frightened but strong reputation.

4.) Pull a Katniss and win the Games with Warren.

The doors opened, and my mother came in. She held no sign of tears, but engulfed me gently and said, "Shhhh, baby, it's okay. You'll be okay. You can do this."

"But, what about you, Momma? What about your panic attacks?"

"Hun, I delt with them when you were little, I can do it again. And for food, I have a savings. Don't worry about me, worry about you and Warren. And as for right now, something that your father and I wore in the games."

She pulled out a necklace, with a seahorse wrapped around a starfish, and clipped it on me.

"It has poison even the Capitol can't detect. A small fire starter that works well when you bash the charm on a rock."

I nodded and hugged as hard as I could and said, "I love you Mom, and I **WILL** make it home."

She hugged me back just as tight, "I know you will, becuase you're an Odiar, it's in your blood. I love you more." She bopped my nose and walked out without looking back.

Alec's mother, Riley stepped in.

"Hey, hon. I just need something from you," She got down on her knees, and gripped my shoulders. "Promise me that you will bring Warren home, and come home your self."

I nodded.

She shook me, "Promise me! He's only 6 for god's sake!"

I backhanded her and said, "I promise, but only if you stop being like this!" She reeled and stormed out.

Alec walked in and hugged me tightly whispering, "Keep him safe for me, okay? I'll look after your mom. But keep yourself safe, too. You know how to hunt, and hide if you have to. Warren doen't. I love you, Jess." He hugged me tighter.

"I will with all my life, you know that. I love you, Ellie." I joked with the nickname he hated.

He scoffed and said, "Fine, _Bonnie Chance_, Minnie!"

"Je I'esp'ere, Alec!" **(A/N: That's French, and I am fluent in it, BTW) **

"See you soon, Jess!" He left, leaving me feeling empty as I walked with Warren to the train.

Unise walked behind me and said, "I just _love _your hair! Will you style mine tomarrow? It's 2 day trip to the Capitol, you know. This year's games are going to be so fun!" We walked to the dining area, and Unise said, "As you know, your mentor cannot show themself until dinner, which is in 3 hours. Go look around and have fun!"

Have fun? On a metal contraption? I shook my head and followed Warren, until I saw a walk in closet. I clamped my hand over his mouth, and pulled him in.

"What was that for, Jessie?!" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Listen, you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you, okay budd? Pinky promise."

We locked fingers and I laid into him, not caring about being gentle.

"We could die out in the arena, Warren. If you want a fair shot, listen to what I say, and don't argue. Wimp out and disobey, you die, got it? What can you fight with?"

Warren nodded and said, "Spear, if it's light. Slingshot, and net."

"Good, we can get some of those. How about food?"

"Snare, slingshot, and spear."

"You will be fine then." I hugged him and said, "I won't let you die, Warr. Remember that. And, if anything happens to me, grab my things and hide. Don't move until absoulutly nessesary."

He hugged me back and I felt him shake. "Jessie? Are you as scared as I am?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "Terrified. But, I learned if you look at something knowing you will come out of it, you will."

Warren left to look at his room, and I did the same.

It was standard, but chic. Fluffy silver comforters, metalic colored silk pillows. Wood bedside table, and a wardrobe, with a TV and vanity.

I walked over to the wardrobe, my fingers dragging over the bed lightly as I did so.

I pushed a button in the wall, and the wardrobe flew open, and had so _many_ clothes. But I told myself, you're going to an arena in a week. A pen of death, and starvation. I cannot get attatched to there when soon I will have greasy hair and caked skin.

Shaking my head, I walked into the bathroom, amazed to find it HUGE.

There was a shower you could sit in, A jacosse tub. And a mat that you stand on, and it dries you.

I heard a light tapping on my door, and I knew that it was time for supper.

Walking out, I saw the table was LOADED with food. Rolls, pea soup, pork, salad, hot chocolate. You name it, it was there.

Everyone was there, chowing down, escpecialy Warren. He was pilling his plate, but I tapped his shoulder, and gave him a look. He stopped dead and I said, "Where are your manners, Warren?" Causing the table to fall silent.

He said, "Sorry, Jessie. Hang on."

I sat down and joined hands with him, and everyone else did, my mentor smiling at me, apparently happy to know I still knew my roots. Unise looked confused.

"What's all this?" she looked at me.

"We say grace," I smiled at her and said,

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this wondeful meal, and wish that our families get one as well. Please bless us for the coming Games, and wish us luck," I opened my eyes, and then Unise spoke up.

"This is Cristy, your mentor, and victor of the 80th Hunger Games."

"Pleased to meet you, I hope to see you out of the Games," Christy sounded pleasent, but there was an edge to her voice.

I ate, and talked, but just mostly listened. When we left for the living room, I started to shake.

The emblem played, and I sat back.

District one had both volunteers, a bulky 16 year old boy, Will; a tall and slim 17 year old girl, Tikva.

District two were reaped, a chubby young 13 year old, Quinn; a small 14 year old with studdering problems.

District 3: a volunteered boy, very brickwall like boy, Gim; a small little 10 year old with attitude, Yang.

I put on quite the show, all the announcer did was do a low whistle.

District 5: Small volunteer boy, 13, Rick; 18 year old girl who had the shakes, Anna.

District 6: Slim and small, Eden, age 15; bulky 16 year old girl, Janice.

District 7: Both compact and strong, but lack in wit, names Yani and John.

District 8: Pablo, a reaped 18 year old that looked bleak. A little 14 girl that was slow, Morgan.

District 9: Lilian, a 17 year old with breathtaking anger, volunteer; Vadeem, a massive 18 year old Volunteer.

District 10: Both volunteered, a 16 year old Brady, with a small frame. The girl, Beky, was 18 and very big musceles.

District 11: Thin looking 16 year old boy, Jordan, and the gril was even worse,14, was named Tani.

That was it. My copeteers. Most wouldn't make it htrough the blood bath. Warren and I would, though.

Unise left, and when Warren and I stood up, Christy grabbed out arms and said, "You look like fighters, fighters I need to get out of the arena. We arrive at the Captiol tomarrow at nightfall. That means no more secret talk like right now.

"Listen, what are you two good with?"

I picked up a knife, and threw it, the blade slicing open an orange, dead center.

"Good, and you, Warren?"

Warren looked at his feet and said, "Slingshot."

Christy look a taken aback, "My boy, that is nothing NOT to be proud of. Use your talent to your adavantage. I will do everything I can to get you out, because I know of people waiting for you. People you will meet before you go in the arena."

I walked away, dazed to my bathroom, and turned the water on warm, picking out peach products, thinking about what she had just said. Huh? half my brian said. The other half thought, maybe... no. I shook my head, and climed into the relaxing water, my mucsles unkinking as I did so. I fingered the necklace, wondering what my father looked like with this on. The charm had a line running through it, and I left it alone. After I was sure my hair smelt good, I climed out, and then broke open the hatch.

Inside, the poison, with a tiny incription on the bottle, and a watch buried at the metal, saying it was 9:00 pm. Cool, another feature. Then, with paper so thin and small that fell out I barley caught it and unfolded it. It read,

_Dear whoever,_

_This is from a victor of the Hunger Games, the 80th to be exact. You may know me, but onto other subjects. _

_I've read all of the Hunger Games letters, and have one thing to say, every year I update this, currently you are watching the 85th, for the consinese of Annie Odiar._

_This Hunger Games have unpoisoned water, along with food. The animals are visious. Kill any you see, they avenge in packs. Only kill the Cheeta. _

_I wish you all the luck that I can. Dispose of this after reading._

I ripped it, then burnt it, then flushed it, my hands shaking. Christy saw the necklace. That's why she smiled at dinner. Not because of manners.

I changed into PJ's and walked to Warren's room. Totally for him, toys in the corner, and racecar bed, he was having fun playing battleship while jumping up and down and his bed.

Smiling, I walked over, and tickled him to where he was gasping for air. Saying goodnight, I left, and crawled into my plush bed.

Thinking of my parents, I fell asleep.

FPOV

Suiting up, I looked at my reflection. I looked like a Capitiol peacock. Bright green suit, blue eyeshadow that made my eyes itch, black buckle shoes and purple shirt.

Katniss wasn't much better. Orange everything, with white tights.

Petta, well, was brown and yellow. Enough said.

Johana was being a spectator, with blue jeans and black everything else.

Peetawas shaking, about being told he was going to the capitiol. Katniss was stroking his hair, tell him it was okay.

I, meanwhile, was thinking about seeing Jessie for the first time. Would she hate me for faking my death? Or embrace me? She occupied my thoughts for the whole ride to the Capitol.

Walking into on empty home that said 'for sale' we tore down the sign, and set up our plan.

JPOV

I woke up and stretched the tight feeling from my body, then stood up, smelling food.

Changing into dark demim booty shorts, and of the shoulder yellow top, I put on white galdiators and ran to the bathroom, and put my hair in a high pony, my sidebangs left down.

Unise was the only one there, and she was reading a fashon magazine, looking up at me and smiling.

"Ready to do my hair?" I noticed her hair was blonde, and long.

"After I eat, we can," I sat down and ate a waffle and strawberries, with some apple juice.

Warren came down the stairs, blerry eyed and bed head.

"Morning," Unise drank some black coffee.

"Mornin'," Warren sat down and ate a pancake, with some orange juice and bacon.

"Come on, Unise," I took her to my room, and then pulled out a curler and bobby pins with hair tyes. "How was your night?" I flicked the iron on.

"Pleasent. I brought some games, we can play those; my scheduale is planned until the interviews. Your's?"

"Fair enough. Stressed though," I brushed out her hair and let her part it.

I let my fingers work from memory as I did a waterfall briad. "I know. I've seen my contestants throw up, lose sleep, and many more things. I love the Games, don't get me wrong, but all those deaths..." she trailed off. I clipped her hair back with a pin, and curled the lose ends, and the hair in the back.

"It's stressful, Unise. Knowing I might die in a week... It makes your stomach churn, and your heart studders. Can I tell you something in confediense?"

"Of course," she said and I started on her make up.

"When you call out a name, you feel nothing. When the person hears their name, the fear that you feel is in a word, ... suffocating. Knowing you might be walking to your death, and then seeing who you need to kill, is, even more horrific. The Games are sick to me."

Her makeup was done, she studdered out, "I-I di-din't-t know."

"Not your fault. Oh, look at the time!" It was 1pm, we would be arriving to the Capitol in 8 hours.

Unise looked at herself. She looked stunning, a soft peachy orange sundress, her hair stunning, and heels that gave her an inch, she looked... natural.

We walked out, to see Warren and Christy talking. I grabbed a lunch, then took a nap; from about 2:00pm to 6pm.

I fixed my hair, and walked out, into the living room, and picked out a movie _The Avengers_. I put it on, and watched the characters fight and change into green things.

8 o'clock rolled around, and Unise came in, all flustered and excited. We passed through the tunnel, and I got my first glimpse.

It was HUGE. No, that's an understatement; it was COLLASIAL. Big, colorful TV's outside, tall sky scrapers, and brightly dressed people watching the train slow to a stop, and click their cameras.

We were arriving to my death.

Hope you all liked it! Thanks! R&R!

_ILoveFunny_


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey, Everybody! ILoveFunny here, juss checking in!

This is Chapter 3, sorry it took so long for me to update, I have school; and some family issues. 

Enough with my sob story, on to Jessamine's! (it's not a sob story,) 

Disclaimer: ILoveFunny: *sulking in corner, sniffiling,* I do not own Hunger Games! There! I said it!

Thousands upon thousands of people were snapping their camera's, trying to get a better look at Warren and I. I smiled and waved, as did Warren.

Unise and Christy led us into a skyscraper, and took us to the 5th floor, saying they were renavating the lobby.

We went up an elevator to get there, that made me sick. The doors closed, and the floor _moved_ up. I was pinned against the wall while they laughed at me.

Grumbling, I walked out of the death trap, but then gasped as I took in my next 4 day home.

It was like being in a make-shift ocean. The walls shimmered, with videotaped fish. Seaweed green sofa's and beachwood tables and cabnets, with gray grante counters. Sand colored carpet; then I walked into my room and the bathroom.

It was a colorful horzon. The walls looked out to the city like glass, but it looked as if you were looking at it from underwater; the carpet was made out of seaweed.

Coral everything. Lamps, shelves, and doors. The bed was plain, though. A quilt, some silk pillows.

The bathroom was the same, but with more smells and options.

Still awe-struck, I went to the sitting room, to find Warren and Unise relaxing, watching somthing on the TV.

I plopped down next to them on the edge, and Warren layed/leaned on me. I played with his hair and Unise asked, "How do you two know each other?"

I giggled, "His older brother is a stripper and I go to his shows." Warren snorted.

"She's kidding Unise. My brother's a prude. They're best friends."

"Oh, and where did you learn to speak like that?"

Warren shrugged, "My mother calls me her 10 year old baby."

Unis laughed and said, "My father called me his 3 year old teen. That was before he left us for some pinkie girl."

We all sat in comfterable silance and wento to bed early.

The next morning, I woke up and changed into a hoodie, jeans and boots, leaving my hair down.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Christy talking to Warren about his image.

"You have that innocient look. Use it. Look who's up." Christy looked at me and I smiled. "Eat, and go to the bathroom. Your prep team is waiting for you."

I nodded and ate peaches, with french toast; then I walked into my bathroom.

I saw 3 people in intristing colors.

The first, Orchid, was a pea green, and pale milk. The second, Wilfred, was a sunset of colors; the third, was Jean. Her name said it all. Jean jacket, pants, a denim wash shirt.

They introduced themselves and had me lay naked on a table. I felt misrable.

I had a barley starting cheast, and some pubic hair. I was curvy, I knew that, but it didn't help my cheeks flaming as they looked me over. Orchid grabbed a cup of yellow-ish liquid, and put some on my legs, then a white piece of cloth.

_Ri-i-ip!_

I nearly screamed, and had to grip the table sides, gritting my teeth.

They chatted at they ripped the hair on my body. About this Games, and what to do next.

My arms felt raw, and they put me in a green slimy bath that eased it and left my skin clean and mosturised.

They trimmed my hair, and perfected every spot of my body. I put my clothes on, and was directed to the next room that looked out over the city, but normal looking.

A man in on the sofa drawing adressed himself as Tanner, decendent of Cinnena, the district 4 stylist. He has ink-black hair and kind blue eyes.

He showed my the things he was drawing, which was clothes.

There was a design of me in nothing but sea shells, one of me in netting, and one of me in seaweed and sand.

"These are just things I was doing while waiting for you. Tonight the chariot ride around the city begins. You are going to war the seaweed, Warren in going to wear the netting. You will wear this for the interveiw for Mondaymorning," He pulled out a strapless dress that looked like it would come to my knees. It was shimmering when it moved, like waves, clear blue and shining green, with a grey ribbon at the waist.

Tanner pulled out gray 2 inch heels and some ribbon earrings, and some other accesories.

I slipped on the seaweed, and it was surprisingly comfterable. I was to go with my hair up and without shoes. It was around 7pm now, almost time to go.

I walked to the living room, Tanner on my arm. My stomach growled, and I walked to the kitchen for toast and tea. I ate about one bite when we had to go.

I grabbed Warren's hand as we walked to the chariots after we got of the elevators.

Our chariot was glamorus. White horses, with coral trim on the edge of it, then it was just seaweed with sea shells imbeded in it.

I had to climb onto it, it was that high off the ground.I was leaning down to hoist Warren into it when Christy ran up to us, out of breath, with 4 capitiol people behind her. I jumped down and took a defencive stance in front of Warren.

"These-are-the people I- wanted you- to meet!" she wheezed.

"On the train?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," she waved her arm for them to introduce themselves.

There was one short girl that I could tell had attitude. She was dressed in blue jeans ans the rest was black. "Johanna, named after the district 7 victor," she said, but her voice was soft toward me. I noticed the one next to her was tall, and male, and staring right at me.

The male next to her intoduced himself, "Oliver, very pleased to meet you," I noticed his eyes were the same color as mine, they stood out.

Another boy was next to him, and he had the shakes. The girl dressed in orange, was whispering in his ear that this was real. "Peter," he said, but his voice was firm.

"Kaylee, I am seriously constitering sponsering you," the orange girl said.

I shook all of their hands and Oliver's breath hitched when I shook his, "Jessie Odiar, and this," I nudged Warren out a little, "is Warren Young. Pleased to meet you."

"I like your necklace, Jessie," Oliver fingered it.

"My mother Annie gave it to me, it's my token in the games; Warren's is a ring, but he doesn't have it." Oliver nodded.

"Here, let me help you into your chariot," Oliver gripped my hips and hoisted me up. I turned and grabbed Warren.

Christy walked up and said, "Smile, and wave! Don't appear hostile; oh! And Jessie, you can pick up Warren. That'd look good." Then the horses started moving.

Screaming began as we followed Distict 3 out aroung the city. I smiled, and saw peple trying to touch me and Warren. I waved and blew kisses at them, and they tripped over one another trying to catch them. I laughed, and was surprised at how it sounded. Light and melodic, beautiful.

I leaned over and started tickling Warren on the sides, then lifted him up, bananna style on my shoulder. He was laughing, and I was, too. I flipped him down, and we continued smiling and waving.

The horses pulled to a stop, and we got to meet the other tributes. They were all timid, except the voulenteers, who looked me up and down.

We walked to the condo, and as soon as I walked to my room and had my make-up taken off, I fell asleep.

"G_eeeeeeeeee_tt upppp!" Christy shouted at me. She already had turned on the lights,ripped off my bed sheets, and was pulling my feet tp drag me off the bed.

"I am!" I snapped back, and then said, "If you _want_ to see my naked, I sugjest you leave." She left, and I stood up, and changed into the trianing uniform she had laid out.

When I checked the time, I gasped. It was 4:30 in the morning! This women was up before Jesus! Trianing didn't start until 7!

I stormed down the steps, and ate slowly to annoy her.

My mood wore off, though. Christy was telling us to not practice a lot on the things we are good at.

"You need an advantage. Don't be Clove, and show off your skills. Like what you need to do, Jessie, is sword fighting. Warren, get good with that weight lifting, and you both need to learn what's edible, what knots to tie, and how to start a fire. Got it?" Christy drank some milk. **(A/N: Hehehe, Got Milk?) **

We nodded and stepped in the elevator to go to the basement, where the training is held. My nerves grew thinner as each floor passed above us.

It was 6am, but that was okay to be early. There was no one in the room, except the trainers.

And spectatiors in the big glass room looking in on us.

And guess who was there?

Peter, Johanna, Kaylee, and Oliver. With some other people.

I waved, and walked with Warren to the archery station while I could practice. I survayed the bows, verying in size, shape, and model. I picked up a golden one, and pulled the bow taught, without the arrow. No, to flimsy. I picked up a silver one, ans it worked. Picking up a quiver, I nodded at the director to start the moving dummies and the occasional bird.

I hit every dummy dead center, and the birds broke one by one. I could see Oliver nudge Kaylee, and Peter laugh.

I walked to the knot tying station, and was taught for about a half an hour of how to tie 3 diffetent knots.

Then the other tributes came in.

F/O POV

I watched my daughter walk over to the archery training, and just _murder_ those dummies. I nuged Katniss and said, "You really _do _have comptition," and Peeta laughed.

Katniss grumbled, "At least she uses a useful weapon, not a pitchfork."

I mocked hurt and said, "Pitchfork? _Pitchfork?!_ I won the Games with that _pitchfork_ thank you very much. Not berries."

We laughed for sometime, then saw the other tributed walk in. Jessie visibly tensed. They all walked over to a station and did their own thing.

The trainer said the same thing she did every year, and they all left.

Jessamine walked over to the sword fighting station and we could all see she sucked at that.

And with a trident.

Then she was pretty good in hand to hand combat. She tried everything before they left to shower and go to bed.

We all walked to our stolen home, and turned on the TV. Katniss left to get some more clothing. Peeta suddenly turned to me.

"What's it like? Having a child, but they don't know you even excist?"

I blew some air out, and said, "Hard; I know if I lean to hug her, she'll freak. I love her, and I know she loves me, but she doesn't love Oliver."

Johanna and Katniss walked in, laughing, and showed us all the ridiclous outfits they stole.

One was made completely out of fur, Johanna was wearing that. The other was a whirl of ribbons and chains, Peeta was wearing that. I was wearing a regular yellow and green shirt, and black jeans. Katniss was wearing rainbow feathers.

We all fell asleep laughing.

The same thing happened to next day. Jessie learned how to start a fire, and lifted weights. She made a friend in one of the trainers, the edible foods expert. She excelled at identifying the foods and bugs. The archery trainer hated her. Jessie would pretend she sucked, and would make the trainer teach it to her over and over. Katniss would be on the ground laughing, saying, "That comes form your side of the family!"

The next day the pattern continued. She would work at the things she sucked at, and watch Warren and the other tributes. She knew we were watching her, because she would wave, and smile. My heart ached when she did that.

The day of private training began, and I made it a point to visit her just before she went in. She had lost sleep, I could see it as she sat in thhe hard metal chair. That bags under her eyes said it all.

I sat down next to her, "I knew your mother, you know, Annie Cresta."

She looked startled and said, "How?"

"She just started talking to me after the training sessions. When she is your position right now, she was shaking so badly with fear. She told me about all the kids she wanted to have. A little girl. The girl was going to be named Nyomie Jasmine. I told her it was a horrible name. She slapped me."

"She told me about that name, I liked it. Nyomie was so exsotic; I'm going to name my daughter that," Jessie sighed.

"Well, it's a dumb name," I said.

Jessie slapped me on the arm, and we both laughed.

"Don't look back, sweetie," I said as her name was called to go inside after Warren was done.

J POV

My hands shook as I pushed the door open to the room. They asked me my name, and I said, "Jessamine Samantha Odiar, District 4, sir." He nodded and I immeitly walked to the archery. The trainer had her head in her hands.

Boy, was I about to show her.

I pulled the bow I had used last time, and another quiver.

Arrow after arrow sank dead center in the dummies. I moved as I did it to. I could just barley hear the murmmers of how I was a Katniss wanna-be.

So I walked to the knife throwing station. I picked up a jacket and put it on, and threw at the dummies, never missing. They all gasped.

I walked over to all the things I was good at, and trained with them.

Since this was my last sesion, I practiced all my knots and food. They _finally _dismissed me, and I walked into the living room to take a nap before the reviews began.

I was awoken by Warren shaking my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open, suddenly alert, then relaxed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurryness. Warren looked as if he had taken a nap, too. His hair was bed head again.

The training scores were 1-10, and you were given a comlement.

Everyone got moderate scores, no one got a 1, so that was good so far. Warren's name was called, and I grabbed his hand.

"Little distict 4 Warren Young, age 6, scored a 8! Little guy is good!" I hugged him. I was next.

"The famous Jessamine Odiar has made headlines being Finnick Odiar's daughter. Age 12, she scored a 10! Following in her father's foot steps, I see."

I cheered, and Unise called in a special dinner. I had some pea soup. It was rich and salty, not at all watered down. Then I ate some sugar cookies, and Warren had carrot cake.

We all settled in the living room, I was sipping champaine, and feeling for the first time as I sat next to Tanner and Warren settled into my side, safe.

I woke up in my bed, memories of last night very blurry. Ugh, no more champaine for me Unise, I thought. I was just stepping out of bed when Orchid walked in and smiled, "Good, your up."

I followed her to the kitchen and was told to eat one piece of toast, no more. I did as told, and met Unise in the living room.

"We are going to work on your manners, politeness, walk, talk, and posture," she said right off the bat, and had me change into 6 inch heels, and a mini dress.

For what felt like hours, I had to walk, sit the right way, stand up straight, eat without chewing with my mouth open. Talk to her without ripping our her hair, either.

When we were finall done, we were sanpping at each other, "Now go see Christy;I am _soo_ done with you!"

"Fine, she'll be better that you!" I kicked the heels off at her and ran, barefoot to the room Christy was in, and collapesed in the chair nearest to me.

"Unise suffocating you?" Christy laughed.

"I still feel those heels on my feet," I complained.

"Well, don't worry about that. What you need now, is your angle," she said. I leaned forward, eager. "You're already known as the Odiat Heir, and you made a good impression in the Chariots. People were talking to me about you being a Career; I told them maybe, or a alli. You had one of the highest training scores, innocent and helpless is out.

"Right now, I think your best bet would be to appear funny and charming, but with sharpness. I think you're a _Hurricane_."

I nodded and said, "I love it."

"Now, we need to practice. Say I'm Ceasar, answer my questions," I nodded, "This is risky biz for you, Jessamine. Or may I call you Jessie?"

"Jessie, and when hasn't it been risky? We're going to an arena to fight."

"Are you going to avenge your father, or just keep Warren safe? It seems like you two have a bond."

"We do, he's like my little brother. I've known him for forever. No, my father died fighting for me and my mother. He doesn't need me upsetting his peace," I said, and Christy clapped.

"You are doing great! You can work this girlie. Now go see your prep team!" I high-fived her and walked into my bathroom, to see an array of make-up, razors, the works to make me look my best.

I layed down and tuned out to the chit-chat of my score and the latest fashons. Jean shaved my legs and area. Wilfred and Orchid did my nails to where they matched my dress, and shimmered with fish. Not a lot of make-up, but enough to make me look older. Grey eyeshadow and eyeliner, a deep baby pink for my lips. They expertly covered my pimples and scars; then sent me to see Tanner.

He was eating, and gestured me to do the same. I only ate a peach, though. He had turkry and rasins. Tanner then stood up, left the room, and came back with my dress.

I wiped my mouth, and stood up; then slipped into the dress. It was a little snug in the chest cavity, making me look like I had bigger breasts. The length excenuated my legs to how long they were, and how my skin tone matched perfectly. Tanner went to work on my hair, a dutch flipped braid that took untill dark to do. When he finally allowed me to look in the mirror, I was amazed. I looked fuller, and older. The look made me look like what my image was; a hurricane.

I hugged Tanner and my prep team, then Unise and Christy. Oliver, Johanna, Kaylle and Peter showed up, too. I fingered my necklace, finding comfort in it. Excusing myself to the bathroom, Chritsy followed me, and pulled me aside, a map in hand. Warren was already inside the place she pulled me to, dressed in gery slacks, sandlas like mine, and a white button-up shirt.

Christy opened up the map and said, "I know for a fact that you, Jessie, are going to grab weapons in the blood bath. That means Warren has to hide. See here," She pointed to the side of a mountian through the forest, "There's a cave that will provide shelter for about 3 days. Warren will go there and wait there, because before long, another tribute wil find it. This is the last time I will see you, so, find water and sheter, okay?" I nodded and left.

The spectators hugged me all tightly. When I hugged Oliver just before I had to go to the stage room, he whispered in my ear, "This may be the last time I see you, so remember, the Odiars never look back, Jessamine." He let me go, and I remember walking to the chair as Warren went on stage. He was exactly what he should be, a 6 year old. They asked about what toys he like here most, and if he knew of any girls who had cooties. Everyone had fallen in love with his innocent youth.

They called me up, and my hands started sweating, I wiped them on my dress, and shook Ceaser's hand.

"That is one lovley dress you are wearing, Jessamine," He winked at me in his mayple brown wig teetered.

"Thank you, but Tanner is really to thank," I said.

"Yes, he is, but, about you, what do you think of this year's games?"

"Scary and exciting, as always," my heart started racing, "are you excitied?"

"Normaly, yes. But this year's is very interesting, as you are the the 3rd Odiar here. How are you fairing, my dear?"

"Fairly well," cue laugh from adudiance, "I feel as if I'm connecting with dad, feeling the same things he felt."

"Well, you did score higher that him in the training. I'd say you are knocking everything like a Hurricane. Say, that works, 'Jessamine Odiar, the Hurricane."

"I think it does, Ceasar. What does the audiance think?" They all screamed.

"Ha, so, Jessie, what is your favorite thing you've encountered here so far?"

"Honestly? The clothes. All sorts of fashons, it's like a scary dream."

"Why scary?"

"Because I feel like it's unfair not to wear them all!"

They all laughed.

"Well, you certanly have your father's charm and wit, but, he didn't have to take care of a 6 year old. How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I made promises and I keep them."

"Well then, promise me you will come back," he looked me in the eye. I backed him down.

"I promise," I said, and the crowd went silent.

"Give it up for Jessamine, the Hurricane!" he held up my hand.

I was escorted by Peacekeepers to my room, and I heard the lock click. I sighed, and walked into the bathroom.

Talking out my hair and washing off all the make-up, I set the dress carefully in a box to Tanner.

I walked into the shower singing 'How Does it Feel' by Avril Lavinge. And washed away the stress of everything, taking my time while I did so. I bathed in the sents of the sea they put out.

I walked out and went to sleep, dreaming of a world with no fear, no worry and no Hunger Games.

When Tanner awoke me the next morning at 6am, the first thought I had was,

Today I might die.


	4. Chapter 4

ILoveFunny here! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and Review PLEASE! Favorite me! I only have one review! Thank you, Unknown! 

Let the Games begin! My hands were shaking as I wrote this, so I hope it pays off. R&R!

I walked with Tanner to a different building, where he dressed me in a warm full body suit that had zippers in different places; so I could make shorts or something. He put me in a jacket, and looked at my necklace and sighed. He pulled my hair up, and pinned my sidebangs up. I stepped in some boots, and Tanner hugged me.

"I will be waiting for you to get back," he kissed my forehead and let somone else in, which I knew could get him killed.

It was my team of spectators; Oliver, Johanna, Peter and Kaylee. But I recognized them differently.

Kaylee was Katniss Everdeen. Peter was Peeta Mellark. Johanna was, well, Johanna.

Then Oliver was Finnick Odiar.

I started gasping and hyperventalating, "Y-you, are all- d-dead," I grabbed a bin and threw up. Finnick said, "I know, baby, I know."

"But, Katniss Everdeen committed suicude!" I yelled at Katniss.

"Those are photoshopped. My nose is waaay too big," she said gently.

"Does mom know?" I asked my supossed 'dad'.

"Yes, she knows Jessie," Finnick said, and he was walking toward me. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you real?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am baby," I could hear the emotion in his voice.

Tears of my own flowed out when Tanner said, "You have 5 minutes before the Games begin.

"I can't believe you are all here. Even you Johanna," I said, wiping the tears with my sleeve. Johanna shrugged.

"I wanted to see my neice," she said.

"Me, too. Wanted to you are real," Peeta said.

The ding signaled, saying we had two minutes.

I hugged my dad as he said, "I'll get you out baby."

30 seconds.

"I love you, Daddy," I said as I breathed his scent in. I stepped into the tube that would take me to the arena, and waved at them.

I was taken to a room filled with Peacekeepers, and was directed to a tube that I had to lay down in, it was so snugg. They wished me luck.

My thoughts wandered for the half-an-hour ride. My father was alive. I can't dwell on that, I was going to have enough stress later. My mother knows. I was not going to tell Warren. He would have no idea.

I felt the padding slide away as I was put into an upright postion and hoisted into the arena.

It was, in a word, dangerously beautiful. I saw rolling hills and mountians, and Warren, standing about ten feet away from me. I nodded at him to the mountians. He blinked to show me he knew.

I looked at the Cornicopia. The golden horn of survival was a 50 meter dash away. I saw a jacket of knifes ment for me, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. And back packs, one near me and one not 10 feet away from Warren. We made eye contact, and I looked at the bag. He followed my eyes, and nodded. I exhaled and the announcement began.

"Welcome to the 85th Hunger Games! Have fun and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!"

The ticking of the 60 second countdown began. My legs tensed. I was going to grab that bag, jacket of knives, too. maybe the bow and a quiver of arrows if I'm lucky.

The gong rang out, and not everyone noticed. I darted out, and grabbed the bag, then slung it over my shoulder. The Carrers had just reached to Conicopia when I was slipping on the jacket of knifes as fast as I could. I grabbed the bow, and one quiver, but only a handful of arrows from the other quiver when the girl from distict 1 slung a sword at me, I roundhouse kicked her arm; but was scraped on the arm myself, and ran for the trees, hearing her run after me calling, "You won't last long Odiar!"

I ran through the trees, not stopping for anything. All thoughts had vanished from my mind. I knew I was being taped, but I kept running to the mountian, which was 3 miles away.

It was getting cold when I reached the bottom of the massive landform. I started walking the edge of it, looking for that cave. It was nowhere in sight. Then I thought, the cave can be higher up. I was up about 20 feet when I found it.

Warren was there, which made my heart throb with relief. I ran up and tackled him with a hug.

He hugged me back tightly, then looked at my arm, which hadn't really bled, but he looked it over anyway.

I sat back, and felt the cold seep through my clothes. "What do you say we look through these bags?" I whispered.

Warren nodded and opened his. It contained a sleeping bag, water purifyers, rope, a water container, _one_ packet of food, matches without a container, a small pocket knife, and a very small tarp. "I ran a little further and found this," Warren held up a slingshot and a small cloth bag with nothing in it.

I nodded and opened mine. It was filled with rope, a sleeping bag, a water container, purifiers, _two_ food packets, matches in a container, a big knife I handed to Warren, and a small camo tarp. "I got a jacket of knives, so I don't need that big one. A bow-n-quiver, and another handful of arrows," I put the arrows with the otheres in the quiver.

I went and did my bisness out of the cave, then came back and unrolled the sleeping bags. I climed in mine, and Warren in his. We sat there waiting for the results to come in. The cannons hadn't shot yet, so the bloodbath wasn't over.

I was drifting off when I heard them; 8 cannon shots, one after another. It wasn't a half an hour later when the emblem played.

District two lost both, Quinn and the other girl.

3 lost the girl, Yang; and 5 lost the boy Rick.

Another blow to District 8, lost both, Pablo and Morgan.

11 only lost the boy Jordan, and 9's girl was gone, too.

I sat back, and watched the sky. It was beautiful. You could see the hills in the distance, and I saw water. A lake, most likly. The moon shone brightly and proudly, casting an errie glow on the plants. I took first watch and peacefully watched Warren fall asleep, worry lines slipping from his face. I heard hollers of triumph, and saw a smoke going up in the distance.

How stupid are they? I thought. When the moon rose to full height, I woke Warren and laied down myself.

FPOV

My baby girl waved at me and I tried my best to supress my tears. She took off, and I leaned back, tears rolling down my cheeks. Katniss sat next to me, crying too.

"Well, are we going to mope around here, or are we going to help my neiece?" Johanna asked rehtoricly.

I stood up, and we walked back to our home, and turned on the TV, watching what almost everyone else in the city was watching.

The countdown began, and I saw Jessie look at Warren and flick her eyes to the mountians, then to a bag infront of him. He saw it, and nodded. Jessie locked her eyes on the Conicopia, and when the gong rang, everyone was still gazing at the surroundings, she was sprinting to the golden horn. I was impressed at the speed. Warren grabbed the bag and ran to the woods.

Jessamine threw a jacket of knives on, a bag, and a bow and quiver. She was about to grab the other one when another tribute swung a sword at her. She had a handful of arrows in her hand, and roundhouse kicked the girl, but got a scrape on her arm. The camera turned to a different fight. I screamed in frustration, not knowing if she was being killed.

"Calm down! Come here, we can watch her feed," Johanna said from the computer, and waved me over to see her running through the woods, holding her arm. "We can type in whatever tribute we want, and it'll show their feed," she showed me.

I watched her alternate run and walk, but never let go of her arm, which wasn't bleeding anymore, but she seemed scared, for her and the little boy, what was his name? Whyatt? Waland? Warren, that's right, she was whispering his name as she walked around the mountian, looking for something. She began climbing, and was exceptional at it, and found a cave. I guess that's what she was looking for; she ran into it and hugged Warren tightly.

They talked quietly, and traded goodies. I was impressed with his haul. A survival kit, and a weapon, slingshot.

I was staring in awe at my daughter's haul, when the doorbell rang. Katniss peeked through the window, and gasped, telling us to hide. I pulled my fur hood on and opened the door, ignoring Katniss and Peeta.

My stomach dropped out the bottom when I saw the two people at the stoop.


End file.
